Recueil de drabble (Part 2)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Drabble écrit dans le cadre des soirées drabble sur Ficothèque Ardente / Les couples sont variés, j'essaie de ne jamais utiliser les mêmes couples. Sauf à quelques exceptions près.
1. Confession avec une stupide blague

**Confession après une stupide blague**

Halloween. S'il y avait bien une fête que Kushina n'aimait pas, c'était bien celle-ci. Le souvenir de la stupide blague qu'on lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt lui restait en tête. À cause de ses longs cheveux rouges, le groupe des populaires avait décidé de lui faire vivre l'histoire de Carrie. Et bien sûr à son insu. La seule bonne chose qui en était ressortie était sa rencontre avec Minato. Alors qu'elle s'était enfuie en courant du gymnase, il l'avait retrouvé pour lui tendre une serviette et l'aider à retirer toute la teinture rouge qui la couvrait. Alors qu'elle se plaignait de ses cheveux, il lui avoua timidement que lui, il les avait toujours trouvés magnifique. Étonnée par cette confession, elle n'avait pas vu venir le baiser qui lui donna avant de prendre la fuite. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui courre après pour avoir droit à un vrai baiser, qui s'était fini dans les toilettes des garçons. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'avait découvert leur petite aventure à l'école et ils vivaient encore le parfait amour après six ans de vie commune.


	2. Nouveau penchant

**Nouveau penchant**

Karin connaissait Sakura depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elles avaient même été les meilleures amies du monde. Mais depuis l'adolescente, celle-ci avait développé des « penchants » que Karin n'avait pas. Sakura était devenue une populaire, alors que elle, elle était catégorisée comme étant une _geek_. Tout ça parce qu'elle préférait jouer aux jeux vidéo plutôt que de parler chiffon. Alors quand la rose vint soudainement chez elle comme si de rien n'était, Karin s'avait que quelque chose clochait. Et elle n'avait pas tord. Finir complètement nue sous le corps de Sakura était haut-delà de toute ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Pas qu'elle fantasmait sur les filles. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancienne amie ait ce genre de penchant, elle qui avait couché avec presque tous les gars de leur école. Mais quand la langue de la jeune fille se glissa entre ses lèvres intimes pour lui procurer du plaisir, elle décida de juste arrêter de se poser des questions et de profiter. N'ayant pas la cote auprès des gars, qui sait quand elle aurait de nouveau droit à ce genre de plaisir.


	3. Tirer le positif du négatif

**Tirer le positif du négatif**

Sasori n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait laissé ce vampire lui prendre sa vie. Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir le soleil. Plus jamais il ne pourrait manger autre chose que le sang d'être vivant. À jamais il devra vivre dans la nuit. Le seul point positif dans tout ça, était que ce stupide vampire soit sculpté comme un dieu grec. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé faire finalement. Sa libido avait parlé plus fort que son jugement. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, lui derrière à posséder ce bel étalon. Surprenant non ? Itachi était bien plus fort que lui, mais il avait toute suite accepté d'être dominé par lui. Peut-être était-ce justement pour ce faire pardonner de l'avoir transformé par caprice. Peu importe. Il allait le faire crier ce fichu vampire égoïste.


	4. La répétition de théâtre

**La répète de théâtre**

Le théâtre. Pourquoi c'était-il inscrit en théâtre déjà ? À oui, la belle Sakura en faisait partie. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu de finir avec le premier rôle masculin et donner la réplique à la cousine de celle-ci, Tayuya. Première flûtiste de l'orchestre de l'école, chanteuse dans le groupe rock que ses amis avaient formé et coqueluche des finissants… Elle avait vraiment toutes les qualités. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Alors, vu qu'il ne semblait pas réussir à bien mémoriser ses lignes, elle lui « ordonna » gentiment de venir répéter avec elle ce soir-là. Chez elle, faut-il préciser. Et comme de raison, il était loin d'être suffisamment à l'aise pour bien répéter. C'est donc assez étonné, qu'il reçut les premières caresses de la rousse. Pourquoi sa main était-elle sur ses fesses ?

- Détends-toi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Il poussa un petit couinement en sentant ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son membre et commencer à le masser lascivement. Perdant complètement le nord, Lee se laissa aller à ses caresses et participa lorsqu'elle lui demanda plus de sa part. Comment aurait-il pu dire non de toute façon.


	5. Se réchauffer à deux

**Se réchauffer à deux**

Temari n'avait jamais été une grande adepte du camping. Dormir sur le sol, se faire manger par les moustiques et le pire par-dessus tout, faire sa toilette dans le lac qui se trouvait à proximité de leur campement. Bien qu'ils aient fait des horaires pour éviter aux filles d'être reluquées par les garçons, il n'en restait pas moins que l'eau était affreusement froide même pour un mois de août. La blonde profita donc que tous étaient endormis pour s'y rendre. Elle savait que l'eau semblait toujours plus chaude quand le soleil était couché, alors elle allait en profiter un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Shikamaru ait la même idée et la surprenne complètement nue dans l'eau. Sans la moindre gêne, il se dévêtit à son tour et la rejoignit dans l'eau. La jeune fille n'osait plus bouger, de peur que les yeux de lynx du brun d'arrivent à voir sa poitrine malgré la noirceur. Mais au final, c'est le besoin de plus de chaleur qui l'emporta et Temari fit par le coller. Tant pis pour sa fierté, elle avait froid et un torride câlin était une excellente solution pour se réchauffer.


	6. Le trio vampirique

**Le trio vampirique**

Il était coincé. Ces trois femmes allaient le manger. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, Shikamaru ne trouvait aucune échappatoire pour les semer. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Temari. Si au moins il avait su qu'elle était une vampire comme Tayuya et Kin, jamais il ne lui aurait fait part de ses doutes et jamais elle ne l'aurait attiré dans ce piège pour le faire taire.

- Tu as deux solutions, lui annonça la rousse.

- Soit tu nous rejoints, poursuivit la blonde.

- Soit on te tue, termina la brune.

Peu importe ce qu'il choisissait, il était mort. C'est juste que dans la première, il mourrait en devenant un immortel. Malheureusement pour lui, il serait leur esclave et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais dans le regard de Temari, il y lut une supplique. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle l'appréciait. Alors autant poser certaines conditions.

- Ai-je droit à un dernier souhait ?

- Ça dépend quoi, déclara Tayuya.

- Je veux que ce soit Temari qui me transforme.

C'était la seule fille qu'il arrivait à supporter et cette demande le sous-entendait légèrement. Et elle fit aussi sourire la blonde.


	7. Revivre la première nuit

**Revivre la première nuit**

À l'Halloween, ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était aussi celui de leur première fois, de la naissance de Kyo. Ça avait été ardu d'accoucher avec son costume de sirène, sourit Kurenai. Devant son soudain sourire, son compagnon s'allongea tranquillement sur elle, la question au fond du regard. À place de lui répondre, elle se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et de l'embrasser. Après toutes ces années, leur amour était toujours aussi fort et leurs ébats toujours aussi passionnés. Elle en ressortait toujours épuisée, mais comblée. Pour la première fois, leur fils allait à la chasse aux bonbons seuls avec des amis et Asuma lui avait proposé une soirée intime. Ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de câliner pendant de longues heures, alors la demande de Kyo était arrivé à point nommée. Revivre encore une fois leur première fois, avec les mêmes costumes qu'ils portaient à l'époque… Il y avait de quoi pour être excité, quand on était avec un pompier à moitié habillé ou une danseuse de cabaret des années vingt.


	8. Le vampire playboy

**Le vampire playboy**

La douleur était vive. Ino se tordit sur le lit, alors que le venin se répandait dans ses veines, la transformant tranquillement en vampire. Elle ignorait si elle était heureuse ou fâchée de s'être fait piéger par ce vampire playboy. Il était séduisant comme les mythes le racontaient. Désirable comme jamais un homme lui avait semblé l'être. Elle n'y avait vu que du feu, alors qu'il la ramenait à sa chambre. Elle avait conscience que Sasuke ne voulait pas que « parler » et ça ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout, monté comme il était, quelle femme refuserait de lui offrir ses faveurs même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Si elle avait su que dès l'orgasme atteint il allait la mordre… Ça lui apprendra d'avoir un appétit sexuel démesuré pour une dame de la cour.


	9. Quand la peur excite

**Quand la peur excite**

Tobi retint un cri de peur, lorsqu'il vit Konan arriver avec une hache à la main. Bon elle était fausse, mais quand même. Elle dut lui expliquer que c'était le personnage de Tamara dans Destination Final et lui montra une image à l'aide de son Samsung Galaxie.

- N'empêche, tu fais froid dans le dos.

- À quoi bon se costumer à l'Halloween, si ce n'est pas pour faire peur, soupira-t-elle en replaçant sa mini jupe qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter et dévoiler la naissance de ses fesses.

Chose que Tobi remarqua rapidement et il ne put empêcher son regard de bifurquer vers le postérieur rebondit de son amie. Comme tous les autres gars de leur groupe, il trouvait que Konan était un fantasme ambulant. Et si elle lui faisait peur avec cette hache, elle l'excitait aussi beaucoup. Le rouge aux joues en sentant sa virilité commencer à se dresser à devant cette vision, le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant. Mieux valait faire descendre la tension avant que son amie ne le remarque.


	10. Plaisir en public

**Plaisir en public**

En ce trente et un octobre, la troupe de théâtre s'était costumée comme les zombies de « Thriller ». Kakuzu et Hidan attendaient dans un coin reculé de l'auditorium que la pratique termine, ayant réservé l'endroit pour une pratique avec leur groupe. Commençant à s'ennuyer, Hidan commença à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son ami, qui le laissa faire, habituer à ses gestes homosexuels. Aucun d'eux ne l'était, mais en tant que jeunes hommes célibataires avec une libido naissante, ils leur arrivaient de se procurer sur plaisir mutuel. Et puis, le faire dans la salle de l'auditorium, alors qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants répétaient un peu plus bas, ça avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. Le brun toussota pour camoufler un grognement appréciatif, lorsque son ami commença à masser son érection au travers de son pantalon. Comme quoi les pantalons jogging avaient parfois du bon, ça facilitait grandement la tâche d'Hidan pour le masturber discrètement.


	11. Le dominant dominé

**Le dominant dominé**

Deidara observait Tobi avec méfiance. Il était son _senpai_, alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Le brun le regardait avec un tel sérieux, qu'il avait peine à le reconnaître. Était-ce bien ce bouffon de Tobi qui se tenait devant lui ? Avant qu'il n'anticipe le moindre mouvement, le blond se retrouva plaquer contre le mur et c'est d'une voix grave que son « cadet » lui susurra qu'il allait le faire sien. Le faire sien ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Aussi vif qu'un guépard, Tobi le déshabilla et commença à lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Deidara était sans voix. Ce crétin était en train de le masturber. Et affreusement bien en plus. À tel point qu'il ne put retenir longtemps un grognement de plaisir. Malgré le masque qui couvrait le visage de Tobi, le blond devina le sourire satisfait qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Le profiteur, jura-t-il en s'abandonnant à la main experte du brun.


	12. Le bal des vampires

**Le bal des vampires**

Yoshino adorait les bals à thématique. C'était amusant de se déguiser selon le thème choisi. Et cette idée de se costumer en vampire… Elle adorait ! Trouver une robe d'aristocrate qu'on voit parfois dans les films avait été ardu, mais elle l'avait. Toute de velours rouge, un décolleté provocateur, sa taille moulée dans le tissu… Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle et ça l'émoustillait. Et puis, il y avait Shikaku Nara plus loin, qui la dévorait des yeux. Le garçon le plus populaire de l'université la regardait elle, une fille sans grande importance, ni popularité. Mais cette robe laissait deviner ses courbes ni trop petites, ni trop grosse, et ça avait le don d'émoustiller les sens du jeune homme. Sans se préoccuper des regards qui convergeait vers lui, il se déplaça à grand pas jusqu'à cette divine « vampire » en rouge et l'invita à danser en lui présentant la main. Aucun mot. Cela briserait la magie du moment. Mais leur danse rapprocha tranquillement leur corps, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant au désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Alors avant de provoquer un scandale devant toute l'école, Shikaku entraîna sa partenaire à l'extérieur de la salle et enfin se jeta sur sa bouche.


	13. Mon fantasme de partenaire

**Mon fantasme de partenaire**

Vêtue de sa robe rouge sang échancrée jusqu'au haut de la cuisse gauche, Sakura s'avança sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre son partenaire. Faire une démonstration de tango devant toute l'école l'avait d'abords stressé, mais puisqu'elle allait le faire avec Gaara, le meilleur danseur de l'école, elle était rassurée. Les rares fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, c'était justement pendant leurs pratiques pour monter cette chorégraphie, sinon ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Mais leur danse… Chaque fois elle en restait émoustillée. Le jeune homme savait comment la guider, ses mains l'effleuraient sensuellement et quand elle entourait sa taille avec sa jambe… Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles contracter par l'effort physique. Juste d'y penser, elle commençait à mouiller et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braquer sur elle. Pour le moment, le roux allait rester un fantasme secret, avec lequel elle irait se soulager dans un coin reculé loin des regards indiscrets, dès qu'ils auraient terminé cette démonstration.


	14. Arme à feu et sexe

**Arme à feu et sexe**

Zaku observait Kin tirer sur toutes les cibles de stand de tir où il l'avait emmené. C'est qu'elle était vachement douée, constata-t-il. De plus, la voir avec cette arme à feu entre les mains, ça avait le don de l'exciter. Mais bon, d'habitude il ne profitait pas de l'absence de Dosu, mais là… Il était sûr que la brune serait elle aussi très exciter de le faire ici et maintenant. Le lieu était vide et s'ils se plaçaient dans le bon angle, la caméra n'y verrait rien. Il n'eut qu'à se coller contre son dos, son érection se pressant contre ses fesses rondes de la jeune femme, et celle-ci baissa son arme en remuant les hanches. Elle en avait effectivement eut l'idée, mais attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. À la coquine, sourit le brun en glissant une main dans le pantalon de son amie.


	15. Les yeux bandés

**Les yeux bandés**

Kin avait virevolté d'un cavalier à un autre toute la soirée et c'est un foulard sur les yeux, qu'elle revint entre les mains de Dosu. Sans même être sûre que c'était bel et bien lui, la brune déposa un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille qu'elle le désirait. Sans se presser, le jeune homme la guida vers la sortit et l'emmena vers les toilettes de l'école pour lui offrir ce qu'elle quémandait. Elle garda ses yeux bandés et s'abandonna aux caresses de son ami, qui remonta le bas de sa jupe. La corde du string décalée sur le côté, il commença à frictionner doucement son clitoris, lui provoquant des gémissements grisants pour Dosu. Tout en introduisant un doigt, il commença à lui suçoter la clavicule et les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il accéléra le mouvement de son majeur, tout en y ajouta l'index. Les gémissements de son amie se transformèrent en petits cris de jouissance qui firent sourire de satisfaction le jeune homme.


	16. La sorcière en fuite

**La sorcière en fuite**

Ino stressait. Cette petite gaffe l'avait entraînée dans le pétrin. Maintenant, tout le village savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Malheureusement, ils ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de mal. Au contraire. Elle faisait tout pour soigner les malades et c'est qui allait causer sa perte. Tout ça pour sauver son amant Kankuro. Même lui, il ne l'a regardait plus de la même façon. Tous ces mots tendres, ces douces caresses, ces moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés… Envolés. Ils étaient envolés, maintenant qu'il découvrait qui elle était vraiment. Était-ce parce qu'elle lui avait menti, ou bien était-ce seulement ses préjugés envers les sorcières qui avaient changés son opinion envers elle. En courant loin du village, la jeune femme pleurait cet amour perdu, dont le seul souvenir qu'elle en garderait, serait l'enfant qu'elle portait et voulait à tout pris sauver des flammes qui l'attendaient si elle restait plus longtemps.


	17. La chanson

**La chanson**

Kankuro s'avança sur la scène, bras levés, sa guitare dans le dos et salua le public. Une nouvelle innovation avait accueilli leur nouvelle chanson. Cette chanson qu'il avait écrite pour Tayuya quelques mois plus tôt et qu'il avait chantée avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il sut que son message avait passé, quand en rentrant dans leur loge personnelle, la rousse lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Les autres membres du groupe les laissèrent et le brun la plaqua contre le mur pour lui répondre avec autant d'ardeur. Sans aucune douceur, sa copine lui retira sa ceinture pour faire tomber les deux seuls vêtements qu'il portait un peu plus tôt et il fit de même en retroussant sa jupe pour lui retirer sa culotte. Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, la jeune femme soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il pénétra en elle. Tout en bougeant elle, il chanta de nouveau cette chanson. Il la chanta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux emportés par l'orgasme.


	18. L'enquête

**L'enquête**

Itachi regardait la scène devant lui, découragé de voir encore des psychopathes tuer des gens avec autant de sauvagerie. À ses côtés, Konan tentait de retenir la sourde colère qui grondait en elle. Elle allait trouver ceux qui avaient osés faire ce massacre et elle les massacrerait. Juste retour des choses. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ce n'était pas en se précipitant qu'ils allaient trouver les coupables. Détendus autour de leur bureau au poste de police, les deux coéquipiers commençaient leur rapport sur la scène de crime qu'ils venaient de voir. Décapitation, démembrement, castration, trou au niveau du cœur… Chaque cadavre avait été signé d'une façon différente, mais tous avaient été tués avec une sauvagerie inhumaine.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On attend une piste.

- Quoi ? s'emporta Konan. Si on attend, il y aura d'autre meurtre !

- Et si on se précipite, c'est nous qui allons être les prochaines victimes. Alors patience, si tu veux tous les venger.

Konan souffla bruyamment, puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Cette enquête allait être allait être longue, soupira Itachi en se frottant le visage.


	19. Vampire et lycan

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic « Le secret du sang », ce drabble en sera plus tard un passage.

* * *

**Vampire et lycan**

Naruto plaqua la vampire contre son bureau en lui dégrafant son corset de cuir violet. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qui n'avaient pas osé se revoir, sachant que le désir serait trop grand. Mais il était le chef de la guilde et Hinata représentait le clan Hyuuga. Si d'autre gens en dehors de la guilde apprenait leurs petites aventures, elle, membre d'un des grands clans de vampire et lui, demi-lycan chef de la guilde et encore théoriquement le futur chef des lycans de Kumo… Ce serait l'apocalypse entre les deux races et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive maintenant. La guerre contre le clan Uchiwa était imminente et une querelle interne les désavantagerait. Mais pour le moment, ils allaient assouvir leur besoin physique et ensuite ils discuteraient du meilleur moyen pour cacher l'existence de leur fille à naître. Une hybride moitié vampire, moitié lycan… Comment feraient-il, puisque seule les vampires du clan Hyuuga possédaient des yeux blancs sans pupille ? Et que seul Naruto était un lycan blond parmi tous les clans qu'ils connaissaient à ce jour ? Ces sentiments causeraient probablement leur perte.


	20. La copine de mon frère

**La copine de mon frère**

Sasuke se torturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs secondes. Non, pas des seconde, mais bien depuis des jours, voir des mois. La femme de tous ses fantasmes sortait avec son frère. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un tel supplice. Sans compter que celle-ci lui jetait constamment des regards lubriques, remplis de promesse de plaisir. Mais est-ce qu'il le rêvait, ou bien Sakura lui faisait des avances muettes ? Mais c'était mal non ? Elle était avec son frère, il pouvait fantasmer sur elle, mais de là à les réaliser… Ce n'était pas correct envers Itachi. Surtout que ce dernier n'a rien demandé. Alors quand une nuit, lors d'une fête chez ses parents, elle débarque dans sa chambre… Il se sait incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, mais il aura d'énorme remord le lendemain. Oui, dès son réveil, il aurait des remords, se disait-il en répondant au baiser de la jeune femme, mais dans l'immédiat, il allait savourer ce moment.


	21. Moniteurs des bois

**Moniteurs des bois**

Kiba regarda son amie Tayuya grimper dans un arbre pour observer les environs, se disant que celle-ci se prenait vraiment pour Robin des bois des fois. On pourrait essayer de voler un de ces gosses de riche qui se trouve dans le camp d'en face et redonner l'argent au responsable du camp, lui avait-elle proposé avec un grand sourire. Comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver dans ses histoires rocambolesques ? grogna-t-il en regardant entre les arbres. Vraiment, la rousse était une délinquante refoulée, qui avait besoin d'une excuse pour voler. Mais dans le fond, redonner aux pauvres n'étaient pas son but. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de vivre l'adrénaline quand on risque d'être pris en flagrant délit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas choisir des délits plus simples ? soupira-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. T'envoyer en l'air dans le sous-bois avec un autre moniteur, proposa-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Et c'est le genre de « danger » que t'accepterait de faire avec moi ? contrattaqua la jeune femme.

Cette réplique laissa le jeune homme sans voix. Venait-elle vraiment de lui demander à lui de le faire ici ? Là où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre ? À son regard, oui.


	22. Fichu incube

**Fichu incube**

Hidan ignorait comment il en était arrive à s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme. Mais attention, pas n'importe lequel. Il avait fallu qu'il soit séduit par un incube, ces démons mythiques qui envoutent les femmes pour abuser sexuellement d'elle. Quoique celui-ci semblait plus avoir des penchants homosexuels. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de coucher avec un autre homme. Après tout, il était un homme à femme. Mais ce Shikamaru l'avait manipulé pour mieux le mettre dans son lit. Quoique c'était chez lui qu'ils étaient allés et non chez le démon. Encore plus manipulé ! Sérieusement, se faire… Son pauvre derrière encore vierge de toute pénétration s'était fait profaner par un fichu incube homosexuel. Si ce bel adonis ose se pointer de nouveau devant lui, il allait lui faire payer au centuple. Il allait regretter de l'avoir sodomisé sans son consentement. Son vrai consentement, sans aucune manipulation. Parce que maintenant qu'il était seul, Hidan avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été violé par un foutu mec trop sexy pour qu'il ait cru un instant qu'il était humain.


	23. Attente lubrique

**Attente lubrique**

Deidara entraîna Sakura, l'amie de sa petite sœur jusqu'au lac, celui où réside le mystérieux monstres du Lochness. La jeune femme ne le croyant pas quand il affirmait l'avoir vu, le blond profita du sommeil du reste de la famille pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Bien qu'elle ronchonna un peu, elle se laissa emmener, trouvant la situation cocasse et un brin excitant. Après tout, le grand frère d'Ino était loin d'être moche, sourit-elle dans le noir en regardant le dos du jeune homme en question. Elle attendit d'être sur la rive et attendit que ce manifeste de vilain monstre, mais au bout de quinze minutes, elle s'impatienta.

- Il ne vient pas, remarqua Sakura.

- Mais il va venir, insista Deidara.

- Alors faisons autre chose en attendant.

Puis sans le laisser répondre, elle le poussa, de sorte qu'il tomba au sol et elle vint prendre place sur ses cuisses en retirant son haut. La bouche du blond s'ouvrit de surprise devant son geste, puis tranquillement bava en comprenant où elle voulait en venir par « faire autre chose en attendant ». Il s'était toujours interdit de toucher aux amies de sa sœur, mais si c'était celles-ci qui faisait le premier pas, il serait stupide de sa part de les repousser.


	24. Travaux mythiques

**Travaux mythiques, à travaux pratiques**

Les deux rousses s'étirèrent en même temps, les membres endoloris après trois heures à travailler sur un projet de mythologie. Le problème n'était pas que le thème de La cité d'Atlantide n'était pas inspirant, au contraire. Sauf que tous les livres, films, ou encore travaux qui en parlaient… C'était long à tout éplucher pour étayer leur propos. Se laissant retomber sur le lit de son amie, Karin soupira en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. C'était bien la technologie, mais ça fatiguait rapidement les yeux. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit pas Tayuya retirer son chandail, pour ensuite venir lui caresser le ventre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, étonnée par le geste de son amie, mais malgré tout, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Attendons de voir ce que la musicienne avait en tête, avant de lui poser la moindre question. Quoiqu'un peu gêné par les caresses de plus en plus basses de la jeune femme, Karin se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas de penchant particulier pour les femmes, mais bon, pourquoi ne pas expérimenter. Tayuya semblait vouloir lui donner du plaisir, elle n'allait quand même pas refuser ce genre de petite gâterie.


	25. Soirée thématique : Les guerriers

**Soirée thématique : Les guerriers mythiques**

Tenten adorait les soirées thématiques organisées par l'université et encore plus celle-ci, qui était sur les guerriers mythiques. Elle s'était amusée comme une folle à confectionner son costume d'Amazone. Quoique moins sexy que celui de Sakura, qui ne semblait pas gênée de presque montrer ses fesses et ses seins à tous. Si elle avait su que la rose ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards des hommes parce qu'elle préférait les femmes, elle aurait évité de se retrouver seule avec elle. Pas qu'elle était homophobe, mais la brune avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Et elle était loin d'être vierge, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais vantée de ses exploits sexuels. Mais il s'avérait que Sakura avait pensé à tout, puisqu'elle avait un vibrateur dans sa bourse et s'amusa grandement à faire jouir la sportive, alors que dans la salle à côté, tout le monde trinquait bruyamment. Encore une chance, se disait Tenten, parce que ça aurait été très gênant que quelqu'un débarque dans le garde-manger du bar étudiant.


	26. Soirée thématique : Les guerriers (2)

**Soirée thématique : Les guerriers mythiques 2**

Vêtu comme Achille dans le film Troie, Naruto s'avança dans le bar étudiant de l'université et regarda tous ceux qui avaient eu le courage de faire comme lui. Encore une chance que le temps ne soit pas trop frais, sinon se promener en jupette aurait était un véritable calvaire. Le blond chercha des yeux son ami Gaara et c'est dans un coin reculé qu'il le troua. Habillé normalement. Déçu par le manque de courage du roux, le guerrier se dirigea vers lui, tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je croyais que tu devais t'habiller comme Paris.

- Les jupes, très peu pour moi, répliqua Gaara. Quoique ça te vas bien.

- Tu n'auras rien de moi, puisque tu n'as pas eu le courage de te costumer.

- Parce que j'aurais eu le droit à quelque chose si je l'avais fait ?

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond, se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était bi, mais de là à faire ce genre de chose avec son ami… Et puis, depuis quand Gaara avait ce genre de penchant ? Depuis un moment, vu l'expertise qu'il eut, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes du bar.


	27. Tatouage

**Tatouage**

Couché sur le lit de son ami, Itachi attendait que Deidara termine de lui tatouer l'image qu'il lui avait emmené. Un dragon. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le dragon irlandais qu'on voit beaucoup dans _Excalibur_. Si le choix du motif avait surpris le blond, l'endroit l'avait pris de court. Le bas du dos, c'était une chose. Mais qu'une partie du dragon descende sur sa fesse droite, Deidara était moins à l'aise. Avec une fille, _no problemo_, mais avec un gars… Un ami en plus. C'était légèrement gênant. De plus, le brun avait tendant à contracter les fesses chaque fois que les aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans cette région. Il trouvait que cette situation faisait gay. Le blond n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais il n'avait aucun penchant pour les hommes. Alors tatouer les fesses de son ami, même s'il était payé pour le faire, ça le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Et puis le soupir qu'Itachi poussa lorsqu'il annonça qu'il avait fini, résonnait presque comme un soupir de jouissance. L'artiste craignait presque de découvrir une substance blanche sur ses draps, quand son ami se relèverait.


	28. Tatouage 2

**Tatouage 2**

Dans une pièce à côté de celle où se trouvaient Itachi et Deidara, Sasori faisait la même chose à Konan. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de lui tatouer Mélusine sur les côtes du côté droit. Elle se retrouvait donc elle aussi allongée sur le lit, sur la gauche avec le bras droit remonté au-dessus de la tête. De plus, au vue de la grosseur du tatouage, la jeune femme ne pouvait garder son soutien-gorge et devait maintenir son sein droit en place avec sa main gauche. La seule chose qui facilitait la tâche du roux, s'était que son amie n'était pas chatouilleuse. Mais il lui arrivait de se crisper, lorsqu'il allait dans un endroit plus sensible. En fait, Konan découvrit que ses côtes étaient une région érogène chez elle, puisqu'elle devait avouer être excitée. Peut-être que c'était aussi dû au fait que Sasori soit particulièrement concentré dans son travail et qu'il ne tente rien de sexuel avec elle. Étant célibataire depuis peu, elle aurait très bien pu lui payer une partie en nature sans remord. Se disant cela, un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et elle regarda l'artiste poursuivre son travail, une idée lubrique germant tranquillement dans son esprit.


	29. Soirée thématique : Mythes égyptiens

**Soirée thématique : Mythes égyptiens**

Une nouvelle soirée à thème. Encore un truc de mythe. C'était quoi leur problème avec la mythologie ? se demandait Idate. Ce déguiser en Dieu égyptien, quoi de plus difficile à faire et surtout en ce temps-ci de l'année. Ce n'est pas qu'en novembre on se les gèle, mais il y avait un peu de ça. De plus, porter une robe alors qu'il est un mec… Ça ne le faisait pas. Mais puisque les autres gars du programme des arts donnaient des gages à ceux qui ne se costumaient pas, il avait un effort. Le brun avait donc prit la peine de chercher un personnage, soit Orisis, et trouver un habit qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Durant ses recherches, il avait pu voir aussi à quoi ressemblait Isis et lorsqu'il vit Shiho habillée ainsi, il alla la rejoindre. À force de discuter, mais aussi de boire, il ne sut pas vraiment comment ils y arrivèrent, mais ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans les toilettes du bar étudiant, la blonde en train de lui faire une fellation. Et une excellente, se disait-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent surprendre dans cette position.


	30. Soirée thématique : Mythes grecques

**Soirée thématique : Mythes grecques**

Sasuke regardait Shiho, assise sur le bar, qui donnait des énigmes complexes à tous ceux qui souhaitaient avoir des consommations gratuites. Et au vue de leurs difficultés, seul Shikamaru Nara avait réussi. Mit au défi par son crétin d'ami blond, l'Uchiwa finit par se lever pour aller la voir et recevoir une nouvelle énigme.

- Je ne respire jamais mais j'ai beaucoup de souffle. Qui suis-je ?

Le jeune home fronça les sourcils en entendant l'énigme et se savoir observer par tout le monde le dérangeait. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Puis, sans vraiment croire avoir la bonne réponse répondit :

- Un aspirateur ?

- Bingo, sourit-elle.

Sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'au final, toutes ces énigmes complexes étaient en fait d'une simplicité rare. Elle lui tendit une bouteille de bière, puis descendit du comptoir. Le brun la regarda partir vers les toilettes, intrigué par le papier qui se trouvait entre sa main et la bouteille. Il s'éloigna un peu des autres pour regarder ce qui était écrit dessus et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

« Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes pour la deuxième partie de ta récompense. »


	31. Soirée thématique : Les guerriers (3)

**Soirée thématique : Les guerriers mythiques 3**

Habillée en Valkyries, Temari regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une connaissance. Tenten avait soudainement disparu, la laissant complètement seule. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tayuya, une étudiante en musique, qui avait un costume semblable au sien. Tout en discutant innocemment avec elle, la rousse se mit à lui faire du pied sous la table. La blonde écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle attirait hommes comme femmes, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait des avances. Quoiqu'elles soient muettes dans ce cas-ci. La musicienne, ne portant que des sandales, ne se gêna pas pour retirer celle du pied droit et le remonter le long de sa jambe puis de sa cuisse, pour venir lui masser l'entre-jambe avec ses orteils. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de Temari, qui n'osa pas bouger malgré tout. Et elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, quand un petit cri de plaisir lui échappa et que les regards convergèrent vers elles. Encore une chance qu'il y avait une nappe sur leur table, sinon la honte, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.


	32. Soirée thématique : Donjon & Dragon

**Soirée thématique : Donjon & Dragon**

Assis à une table, Sasuke et Neji regardaient les mordus du jeu Donjon & Dragon raconter leur meilleur partie, en sirotant leur bière. Les deux s'ennuyaient ferme. Leurs amis respectifs les avaient traînés de force, leur refilant des costumes d'elfe, déclarant qu'avec leur visage androgyne, ils étaient parfait pour ce rôle. Les salops, avait grogné Sasuke. Mais ils étaient quand même venus sans trop montrer de résistance. Ça aurait été pire s'ils s'étaient débattus. Quoique ça n'aurait pas été très viril, avait fait remarquer Neji. Alors bon, à force de boire et de s'emmerder… Aller savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à faire ça, mais ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Tous les deux étaient à cent pourcent hétéro, même que Neji avait une copine. Copine qui avait mystérieusement disparu, entrainé par une Ino saoule. Pour en revenir aux deux gars, ils se roulaient carrément une pelle, sans se rendre compte que l'autre été un gars. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent la photo que Naruto avait faite qu'ils le découvrirent. L'alcool avait effacé cet épisode de leur mémoire et ils auraient ne jamais le savoir.


	33. Plaisir au féminin

**Plaisir au féminin**

Tayuya fut la première à se déshabiller, retirant ses vêtements de cuir, qui constituait son déguisement de succube. Puis elle fit signe à la brune de faire comme elle. Celle-ci, plus pudique, le fit plus lentement, le rouge aux joues. Dès qu'elles furent toutes les deux entièrement nues, la rousse alla se placer derrière Kin et commença à lui caresser les seins, puis le ventre. Ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune femme, elle commença par des effleurements, puis massa doucement sa peau. Sa « victime » en soupira rapidement de plaisir, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, une main glisser dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lui dévorer le cou. Tout en lui léchant lascivement la mâchoire, Tayuya fit descendre sa main droite vers le bas de son ventre, puis la glissa entre ses jambes pour aller taquiner son clitoris. Un cri plus aigu échappa à la brune, qui inconsciemment, se mit à frotter ses fesses contre le bassin de sa « tortionnaire ». Cette dernière en grogna de plaisir et alla plus loin avec sa main, introduisant doucement un premier doigt entre les lèvres intimes de son amante. Le plaisir ne faisait que commencer.


	34. Soirée thématique : Underworld

**Soirée thématique : Underworld**

Le comité des activités étudiantes en avait de l'inspiration pour organiser toutes ses soirées, se réjouit Kiba en pénétrant dans le bar étudiant de l'université vêtu en lycan. À son plus grand malheur, il y a plus de vampires que de lycans ce soir, mais tant pis. Lui, il avait une préférence pour les chiens et non les chauves-souris. Pourtant, comme dans le film, il finit avec un membre de l'autre camp. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas de finir la soirée avec un autre gars. Bah, avec l'alcool, on fait tous de nouvelles expériences. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un homosexuel pour autant. Et il était près à parier que Shikamaru Nara ne l'était pas non plus. Mais il avait découvert que ce n'était pas si désagréable le sexe anal. En tant que pénétré, bien entendu. Il n'avait jamais essayé de le faire à quelqu'un et encore moins de l'être. Mais comme il en avait vaguement déjà entendu parler, la prostate était vraiment plus « sensible » qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'attendait à avoir plus mal et avoir moins de plaisir, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Bon d'accord, c'était inconfortable au début, mais il a quand même eu un orgasme assez foudroyant.


	35. La vie de vampire

**La vie de vampire**

Quand on vit durant des siècles, vois des millénaires, on finit par trouver le temps long. De plus, lorsqu'on ne vieillit pas, on peut se permettre certaines choses qu'avec l'âge, on serait obligé de se priver. Les vampires sont souvent décrits comme des êtres sanguinaires qui tuent par plaisir. Mais nous ne tuons pas par plaisir, seulement pour se nourrir, tel l'homme avec les animaux. Ce qu'on aime vraiment faire par plaisir, c'est des orgies. Nous aimons nous retrouver par couple, mais aussi par groupe, pour s'ébattre durant des heures sans jamais ressentir l'épuisement. Tsunade, quelle belle femme ! Elle a un corps à faire baver tout homme, mais aussi n'importe quel immortel. Ici, c'est Jiraiya et Orochimaru, deux amis de longues dates et avec qui elle s'ébat régulièrement, qui la font pousser tout ses cris de plaisir et qui résonnent dans le manoir. Depuis le temps, tout le monde sait que les lundis, les mercredis et les particulièrement les vendredis, ils s'enferment tous les trois dans une chambre et n'en ressortent que le lendemain. Et probablement qu'ils y seraient restés plus longtemps, si la faim ne les avait pas arrêtées.


	36. Pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi… ?**

Sakura regardait Sai peindre une femme peu vêtue assise sur une licorne, se demandant pourquoi tous ces tableaux finissaient avec une femme à demi-nue. Sa réponse : Le corps de la femme est si beau à peindre, pourquoi le cacher ? De plus, celle-ci semblait au bord de l'orgasme, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux clôt et une main sur un sein. La seconde disparaissait derrière la nuque de la licorne. Est-ce qu'elle s'agrippait au cheval, ou bien se caressait-elle ? Avec l'esprit pervers, à la limite du tordu, que possédait son ami, elle penchait plutôt pour la seconde réponse. Ce qui résultait en une seconde question : Pourquoi toujours faire des scènes érotiques ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel que le plaisir chez l'homme, lui répondit-il. Bien que les passions soient dangereuses, il n'y a rien de plus magnifique à représenter, ajouta-t-il. Vraiment, son ami était complètement tordu, soupira-t-elle intérieurement en le laissant terminer sa toile.


	37. Reproduction imitée

**Reproduction imitée**

Kurotsuchi était légèrement gênée de poser nue pour Deidara, mais puisqu'il était réputé en art, elle avait fini par accepté. Ce faire un petit cent dollars pour quelques heures, ce n'était pas trop mal. Il voulait reproduire une peinture de Lilith avec le serpent, tiré du mythe biblique. Le blond n'était pas particulièrement religieux, mais la toile était magnifique. Alors pour imiter le serpent, sans bien sûr en prendre un vrai, il lui enroula un foulard autour des chevilles, de la jambe droite, puis de la taille pour finir sur son épaule droite. Il l'aida à se positionner correctement, la main droite tenant un bout de foulard sur son flan gauche, et la main gauche au-dessus de l'épaule gauche. Pour compléter l'image, il lui avait fait mettre une perruque, puisqu'elle portait les cheveux court et qu'il voulait représenter le mouvement des cheveux, qui cascade dans son dos. Se fut long de se tenir ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, mais le jeune homme commença par faire un rapide croquis, puis après une pause, entama le placement des ombres et lumières, puis des nuances de couleur. Ce fut long, mais le résultat stupéfia la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait même plus à se reconnaître sur cette toile.


	38. Tatouage 3

**Tatouage 3**

Deidara fut étonné quand Konan vint le voir pour qu'il lui fasse un second tatouage. Après tout, c'était Sasori qui lui avait faire le premier. Elle déclara que puisqu'il avait fait le bas du dos d'Itachi, il était déjà habitué à le faire à cet endroit. Mais quand elle lui dit où exactement, il tomba presqu'à la renverse. C'était presque comme Itachi, commençant dans le creux des reins et descendant doucement sur sa fesse gauche. Elle trouvait que le tatouage du brun était réussi et voulait un effet aussi réaliste, mais de Belenos, dieu de l'harmonie et de la beauté, patron des beaux-arts. Alors comme son ami, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit du blond, en soutien-gorge et pantalon descendu sous les fesses. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme eut encore plus de difficulté à se concentrer. Mais pas parce qu'il était gêné de la situation, mais bien parce que son amie avait de très belle fesse et qu'il avait fortement envie de lui faire autre chose que seulement lui dessiner quelque chose. Et elle dut le deviner, puisqu'elle lui proposa de payer la moitié en nature. Quel homme dirait non à ça ?


End file.
